


An Interview Regarding Russel Boursaw

by The_Saltman



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: Dr. Wise interviews Daniel about something he saw.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An Interview Regarding Russel Boursaw

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah an SCP style interview of someone interviewing a witness to something which is still uncontained.

Interview log RB-BC6112-1

<𝐁𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐠>

Dr. Wise: Greetings, Daniel.

Daniel: Please, just call me Danny.

Dr. Wise: Okay, Danny. Do you know why you are here?

Daniel: Because I saw some shit, and you guys agreed to cover up the fact that I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be and that I committed vandalism if I told you what I saw.

Dr. Wise: Essentially, that is correct, now, please tell everything that you saw.

𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴, 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵.

Daniel: Okay, I saw something that clearly wasn't right, it was a goddamned abomination in at least some way.

Dr. Wise: Please describe it.

Daniel: Alright, but I can't promise you won't feel sick from the description. Well, here goes. 

𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺.

Daniel: Alright, so as you know I was looking for a place to do a deal, if you catch my drift, and I decided that the old [REDACTED] was a great place, y'know? So, I broke in, it was really dark inside, so I just used the flashlight on my phone.

I'll spare you the boring details of me stepping around busted machinery and exploring random rooms, and just get to the real interesting part. So, I noticed an awful smell coming from somewhere, and I followed it, eventually coming to a door that seemed as if someone had tried everything they could to keep it sealed off. The door was boarded up, it had a latch, a deadbolt, and a regular lock, along with chains and a goddamned padlock. Now, this was mighty suspicious and fucking weird, so I decided to try and open the door. I kicked at the boards that were nailed to it with my boot, slamming the steel toe into 'em over and over again. As I did this, I heard a fucking sound coming from inside...

𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵.

Dr. Wise: You were saying. 

Daniel: Right, sorry, let me continue.  
So, the sound, it was so strange, it sounded kinda like the ringing of an old bell phone, but if some of the inner workings were damaged, along with a simultaneous quiet moan. Now, I don't mean a sexual moan, but a moan of suffering, as if whatever made it was in a world of pain.

𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

Dr. Wise: What happened next, Danny?

Daniel: Well, I paused for a moment and asked if anyone was there. There was a response, another simultaneous moan and ringing. I assumed someone was in there, meaning there would be a witness, someone who knew I was trespassing, and maybe even that I was checking the area out for y'know. Anyways, I managed to kick through the boards and just smashed through a part of the door itself with my boot. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.

Daniel: The smell, my God, the horrendous odor emanating from that room was awful. It smelled mostly of rotting human flesh and mildew, though the rotting odor mostly snuffed out any other smells. I ducked down and crawled through the large opening I had made, looking around the room, using my phone's flashlight...

𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺.

Daniel: That's when I noticed a dim yellow glow, so I pointed my phone to it. I saw something I wish I never had, something I wish I could unsee, something that will be in my fuckin' head forever.

Dr. Wise: What did you see?

Daniel: I saw what was likely an early failure, something which had once been a person, my God.. it was disgusting, worse than anything I've ever see.  
Its clothes were ripped and tattered, incredibly old bloodstains speckling them. Its skin was in an awful state, seemingly very discolored, rotted, and even mummified in some places. Random bits of metal jutted out of its skin, muscles and tendons exposed, and its head, its fucking head...

𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨.

Daniel: Its head looked like an old bell phone, like one of the old old wall-mounted phones, the big wooden boxy ones. But, it was heavily damaged, many of the inner workings exposed, the crank was missing, and... through one of the holes, was a partially exposed skull, with a yellow glow coming from one of the eye sockets. But that wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was the fact that it still seemed somehow 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚, or rather, it was still fucking moving. It looked up at me, emitting another moan and ring, reaching for me as if I could somehow save it from its horrible fate. The thing didn't seem like it wanted to hurt me, but I still ran, practically rolling under the hole I had made in the door as I booked it out of there. I'm not sure what exactly that thing was, how it was still moving, or even why it was there, I think I might have a slight idea, but I really do not wanna think about it too much.

𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

Daniel: There, now can I go, can I leave, both of us know I can't tell anyone else, who the fuck would even believe me?

Dr. Wise: You may go, we will attempt to locate and capture the thing you have mentioned. Did you see anything on it that may have pointed to the person it once was?

Daniel: Yeah, there was an old name tag pinned to its shirt, with the name "Russel Boursaw" on it. 

<𝐄𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐠>


End file.
